Most camera modules on the market are composed of a lens, a holder, a motor, a filter, a sensor chip, a plastic base, and a circuit board. Cameras are used more frequently and cameras with good reliability and quality are expected.
The holder, the lens, and the printed circuit board are made of plastic materials. An enclosed space is defined by the holder, the lens, and the printed circuit board to avoid dusts or debris entering into the interior of the optical projection device of the camera. Such arrangements may hinder heat dissipation from the camera module and cause heating of the camera module which will affect the precision and quality of the structures guiding light in the camera module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.